Random warriors adventures!
by SilverZero1014
Summary: The warriors are crazy! this story is about a day in the life of the warriors that have gone crazy. One-shot turned Two-Shot Turned Three-shot turned Four-shot and probably will turn into a Many-Shot which will probably turn into a whole story.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: My PJO ToD Fanfic is not abondoned, it's just currently on hold.

A/N: I'm in a Warriors mood today, so I posted this:D

Disclaimer: I don't own warriors or Justin Bieber

In Thunderclan…

Today in Thunderclan, the cats were going on with their normal routine, when suddenly a bunch of strong rogues attacked them! They fought hard against the rogues, but they knew they were losing. "Thunderclan!" Firestar shouted. "Use that new strategy we were practicing!"

so every cat in the clan (except for the kits, obviously) pulled out a bazooka and blasted the rogues. "Yaayyyyyy we won!" Thunderclan cheered. After that they ate some sugar mice and went to sleep even though it was noon.

Meanwhile in Riverclan…

Today in Riverclan, things were as normal as can be. That is, until Mudfur ran into the medicine cat den screaming "Help! Help! Justin Bieber is running around the forest singing terrible songs!"

"Oh, no!" every other cat in the clan yelled. "Justin Bieber! We're all doomed!"

"Wait!" shouted Leopardstar. "We can fight him!"

"How?" the rest of the clan asked.

Leopardstar grinned and said "with counter-music".

10 minutes later, the cats found Justin Bieber singing "Sorry" in the woods. "Arrrghhhh!" one cat screamed.

"My ears! They burn!" another cat screamed.

"Remember your training!" Leopardstar yelled over the chaos. "Oh, yeah" said every cat in the clan. So they started singing "Master of Puppets", by Metallica. Then suddenly Justin Bieber screamed and burst into flames.

Meanwhile in Windclan…

Today in Windclan, things were strange. First, Tallstar went missing. Next, some of the kits ran into the camp screaming about how they saw a ghost in the moors. Then, they had some brownies. They were delicious. Finally, fresh-kill started appearing randomly around the camp.

The warriors went to check the "ghost" out. As they were leaving the camp, Mudclaw meowed to Onewhisker "There's no such thing as ghosts. Everyone knows that."

"Really?" Onewhisker asked. "Then what's that?" he pointed to a ghost that was floating towards them. Everyone screamed and yelled "G-G-G-G-GHOST! Aaaaaahh!" they started running away, but the ghost kept chasing them until they were cornered. "nooooo!" the cats yelled. Suddenly the "ghost" stopped in front of them and said "April fools!" and pulled a sheet off his head. Underneath the sheet was Tallstar.

Meanwhile in Shadowclan…

Today in Shadowclan it was bright and sunny with no chance of gloominess or shadows. Everyone was cheerful. This was because they got the new iphone X and were totally addicted to them. Blackstar was playing Angry Birds. Tawnypelt was playing Minecraft. Rowanclaw was playing Fortnite. Stonewing was playing Roblox, and so on. Then the stopped to have some food and then started doing the Harlem Shake.

 **So, should I continue this, or leave it as a me in the reviews. Please review!**

 **SilverZero1014,**

 **Over and Out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey, it's SilverZero1014, and I know I haven't updated in a while, and I also said this was going to be a one-shot, but I changed my mind. Also, I am going to announce that my PJO fanfic is officially abandoned. Anyways, without further ado, I'm going to get writing.**

 **A/N2: This is (at the beginning) set around the** ** _The Darkest Hour_** **timeline, but it may change.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors or Baldi's Basics.**

 **RANDOM WARRIORS ADVENTURES PT. 2!**

In Thunderclan…

Firestar was sleeping in his den (even though he started sleeping two months ago and had not woken up since then), when suddenly a giant portal appeared and sent them forward in time. Firestar woke up (finally) and looked outside. The Thunderclan of the future jumped up and started screaming. The Firestar of the future said "Thunderclan! Do not panic!" and pulled out a portal gun and made a portal to go into the distant future. When the portal closed, there were two cats that had not made it to the portal. They were Jayfeather and Weirdkit, a kit that Thunderclan of the future had found in the forest singing some weird song, so they took him in. He liked to randomly jump out of nowhere and say "HIIIIIIIII!".

Jayfeather grumpily said "Great. I'm stuck here with some weirdos from the past and some crazy kit."

Weirdkit meowed "Cheer up! I know how to make you happy! Some annoying songs!"

"What! NO!" everyone else said. But it was too late.

"[Insert really weird song]" Weirdkit sang.

Suddenly everything blows up for no reason.

In Riverclan…

Everyone was eating Ramen noodles except for Elderfur, and old cat that was always super grumpy. "Humph! Back in my day, we didn't have any of this fancy tech. we just ate good old cold fish for every meal."

After they were finished eating, they all took catnaps. Elderfur responded with "Humph! Back in my day, we didn't have any time to take naps! We always had to patrol, or hunt, or fight!"

After they woke up, they started playing games on their phones. Elderfur shouted "Back in my day, we didn't have any phones or any fancy tech. If we were bored, we would share tongues, or play a good old game of moss-ball!" After that, everyone started turning into turnips and Elderfur said with approval "Now that's something worthwhile to do! I remember, when I was your age, me and my friends always liked to turn into radishes. Of course, turnips aren't quite the same, but they're close enough."

In Windclan…

Tallstar was standing tall above his clan. Nightcloud was under a cloud in the night. Crowfeather had just killed a crow, and it's feathers were all over him. The ghost of Mothflight was riding on a flying moth. Deadfoot had just killed an enemy cat, and his (the enemy cat's) foot was lying severed on the ground. Ashfoot had accidentally stepped in a dead Twoleg fire, and her foot was covered in ash. Tornear was eating a rabbit's ear that got torn off. Breezepelt was hanging a fox pelt for no reason, but a breeze blew it away.

In Shadowclan…

Everyone was scared because Littlecloud had made a device that would turn things in video games into real life, and Rowanclaw had plugged his phone into it as he was playing Baldi's Basics and he thought it was a phone charger, so The Principal of the Thing came into real life and made everyone uncomfortable. "Author, Please make him go away!" said Russetfur. Unfortunately for her, The Principal of The Thing had heard her and shouted "No breaking the Fourth Wall! Detention for you! When will you learn?" and sent everyone to detention where they spent the rest of their lives.

 **Like it? Hate it? Well be sure to tell me in the reviews. Should I continue this or not? Be sure to R &R!**

 **SilverZero1014,**

 **Over and out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, it's Silver here, and I am going to post another chapter to The Random Adventures of the Warriors. I am going to change the format of these stories so instead of all the clans being in one chapter, I am going to change it to one clan per chapter.**

 **A/N: My PJO ToD fanfic is no longer abandoned, but on hiatus.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own warriors.**

 **Thunderclan**

Once upon a time there was a rift time warp in space that made everything go crazy. This said rift, collided with the Thunderclan camp, and made teleported a bunch of weird cats into the camp. One was noEnlgishkit he Had reely bad speling and gramer. He evn maks the auhtor bad at splleing Annd Gramemr. Another one was SWAGkit. He was very SWAG and cool. He loved to keep up with the trends. The last one was Smartkit. He was extremely intelligent, and loved to use very smart phrases. These kits teleported to the Thunderclan camp and started to dance. Everyone was like "whaaaaa?" and then SWAGkit was all "yo what up homies!" and did a bottle flip. Then everyone in Thunderclan said "Bottle Flips are dead trends!" and SWAGkit exploded. noEnlgishkit said 'hi i am noEnlgishkit adn i am hree to dsertoy yuor garmar. i lik pposclis and ike ceram. tehn smeonoe yeled 'hey yuo! noEnlgishkit! i hvea wosreer gramer tahn u!' Then Smartkit exclaimed "Hello! I am Smartkit, and I am present to restore your punctuation and spelling! Isn't that awesome?!" "noo" evreyone esle shuoetd. "it is nottt goed!" "Nooo! Said Smartkit. Improper grammer usage! My worst enemy! OOF!" Smartkit combusted, before disintegrating. "i am vcioturuis!" and started dnacnig.

 **Like it? Shoutout to HHQFandoms for reading and reviewing every chapter so far! The rest of you should do so too! Be sure to R &R! **

**SilverZero1014**

 **Over and Out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, it's Silver here, and I am here with a new update! Excited? Anyways, I am going to be implementing the Video Game to Real Life Converter from chapter 2 into this story, even though it is Riverclan. I am also going to be putting the three awesome kits from last chapter into here. Without further ado, hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.**

 _In Riverclan…_

The kits were done with Thunderclan and were going to Riverclan. In Riverclan, the cats were sharing tongues. They were gossiping about the rumors that three weird kits from the future had been weirding out Thunderclan were coming to Riverclan next. Suddenly, Mistyfoot and a bunch of other cats came back from a raid on Shadowclan. "We stole their video game thing!" Mistyfoot chirped.

"Alright!" said Leopardstar. "Let's hook it up to our Xbox 1X!".

So they hooked it up to the Xbox , put in a random disk, and pressed play. Suddenly, a strange blocky yellow twoleg came out holding a sword. Suddenly, its body parts fell apart and it made a sound like "OOF!"

Suddenly SWAGkit came out of nowhere and yelled "ROBLOX IS A DEAD TREND! FORTNITE IS ALIVE!"

All the cats yelled back "ROBLOX IS MAJESTIC!"

Smartkit said "Actually, the three most popular games as of now are League of Legends, Fortnite Battle Royale, and Hearthstone. In fact, ROBLOX isn't even in the top 20.

"WHAT!" all the Riverclan cats screamed. "THAT IS OUTRAGEOUS!" sUdednly noEnlgishkit poeppd up frmo nwoehre adn yeleled "hEy yuo pepes! I am hree to samsh yuor garmer!" All teh Rvirelcan ctas yeleled "YAY!" noEnlgishkit siad bak "No U diong it worng! Sya it lik YAYAYAYAYA!" "YAYAYAYA!" teh Rvirecaln ctas YAYAYAYAYed. Suddenly a SWAGstone appeared in front of the cats. SWAGkit touched it and SWAGGED "SWAG SWAG SWAG SWAG SWAG SWAG SWAG!" Then everyone screamed "YOLO!" expet for noEnlgishkit, who Srecaemd "YLOO!" and then everything blew up.

 **Like it? Hate it? Either way be sure to review!**

 **Even though I literally just said this** , **Be sure to R &R! **

**SilverZero1014,**

 **Over and Out.**

 **P.S. Do any of you guys play any video games? If you do, tell me what they are in the reviews. I personally like Roblox, Fortnite, and Megaman. What do you guys lke?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, it's Silver here, and I have decided to update again! Merry belated Christmas! Sorry I didn't update last Saturday, but I was on vacation with my family. I will update this story on most Saturdays now. Anyways, without further ado, I give you… Random Warriors Adventures 5!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own warriors.**

 **Windclan…**

In Windclan, it was a normal day. One of the kits that Windclan found wandering outside, lonely and cold, was playing outside, when suddenly the crazy kits were suddenly teleported into camp, when suddenly Smartkit yelled "Gasp! It is impossible! It can't be him!"

SWAGkit said "Yo, this is crazy!"

noEnlgishkit siad "hwo caan tihs be! He was lsot a lnog tmie ago!"

Smartkit asked to the kit "Annoyingkit? Is that really you?"

"Yes!" the kit responded. I am Annoyingkit! I am Smartkit, noEnlgishkit, and SWAGkit's long lost brother! My only purpose is to annoy you! Here is a collection of annoying things!" Annoyingkit pulled out a speaker from his pocket and… hold on… why does Annoyingkit even HAVE a pocket! He's a cat!… Anyways, Annoyingkit pulled out a speaker from his pocket and it started playing nyan cat. Suddenly, Smartkit gasped. "No!" Smartkit screamed "If you play this song, NyanStar from AWESOMENESSclan will attack you!"

"You're just being paranoid." Responded Annoyingkit. "Plus, it's annoying people, and that's what matters."

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you when he comes. Anyways, I'm going to leave before he comes!" Smartkit said before he ran off.

noEnlgishkit wsa ejnoynig hmislef. He was sniging "NAYN NAYN NAYN NAYN NAYN NAYN NAYN NAYN NAYN NAYN NAYN NAYN NAYN NAYN NAYN NAYN"

SWAGkit was annoyed "This is not cool or swag!" he said.

Suddenly, NYANstar appeared and NYANed "WHO DARES TO PLAY MY SONG WITHOUT MY PERMISSION! YOU WILL ALL DIE NOW!" and NYANstar started attacking the poor defenseless cats.

"NOOOOOO" all the cats screamed. Smartkit came back and said "I TOLD YOU SO!" before NYANstar squashed him. Just when they thought all hope was lost, Smartkit came back riding a Roomba, and screamed "I'll save you!" and vacuumed up NYANstar. Then all the cats celebrated for their victory, when Annoyingkit asked "wait, if NYANstar killed Smartkit, that how did Smartkit come back and save us?"

Then all the other cats gasped "OH NO! A PLOTHOLE!" and the cats started screaming again and the whole world plunged into darkness.

.

.

.

.

.

Then Overpoweredstar, the leader of Omnipotentclan said "JK!" and the world existed again, because OPstar used his infinite powers to revive Smartkit. Unfortunately, in the process of reviving him, Smartkit was changed into SmartAleckkit. "THAT JUST SOUNDS LIKE A PLOT DEVICE TO ME!" screamed SmartAleckkit.

Suddenly SilverZero1014 yelled back "THIS STORY HAS NO PLOT, SO THERE CANNOT BE ANY _PLOT_ DEVICES!"

Then, the other cats screamed "OH NO! _ANOTHER_ PLOTHOLE!" and the whole world exploded.

 **Like it? Hate it? Either way, be sure to R &R!**

 **SilverZero1014,**

 **Over and Out.**


	6. Bagels

**Happy early new year! I'm kinda depressed because I have wanted to get a cat for 7 years, but it just got allergy tested and they found out that I was allergic to cats. NOOOOOOOOOOO! But maybe not all is lost. Maybe I'll just get a cat anyways. Anyways, without further ado, I give you… Random Warriors Adventures 6!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.**

 _Shadowclan…_

Once upon a time, there was a cat. That cat, jumped on a hat. The hat, used its magical flying powers to machine gun a rat. The cat ate the rat. This cat was a Kittypet. He had to go to the vet. The vet was evil, so he made him get wet. The cat ran away. He ran into a bay. He saw some bagels flying in circles above his head. He wanted to catch one to eat, but he couldn't use his magical kitty powers very well, so he just stopped rhyming because the author is running out of rhymes. Just then, two Shadowclan cats jumped out of the bushes and sniped the bagels down with hunting rifles. They were Tawnypelt and Russetfur. They began to eat the bagels when Tawnypelt said "Hey, these aren't bagels, they're donuts." So they all ran off screaming.

 **-This linebreak is thirsty-**

The cats ran back to the camp screaming "HELP!" Because the donuts were chasing them. "IL"l svae yuo!" Siad noEnlgishkit, woh was jsut psasnig by fro no raeosn. Tehn noEnlgishkit saevd Russetfur form teh dotnus and everyone was happy. Suddenly, SmartAleckkit jumped out of nowhere and yelled "THAT SOUNDS LIKE A PLOT DEVICE!".

Then, The Principal of The Thing came out of nowhere and said "No breaking the fourth wall! Detention for you! When will you learn?'.

Then SWAGkit said "yo, you dissin' ma bro? ima kick your butt!".

So SWAGkit kicked The Principal of The Thing's butt, but then The Principal of The Thing said "No kicking people in the hallways! Detention fo-"

"Oh yeah?" Said Annoyingkit. "SmartAleckkit texted me the rules from detention, and they are: 1. No running; 2. No entering faculty; 3. No bullying; 4. No drinking; 5. No escaping detention; 6. No fourth wall breaks. It doesn't say "No kicking people".

"OOF!" said The Principal of The Thing.

"ROBLOX IS DEAD" said SWAGkit

 **Like it? Hate it? Anyways, I need some more ideas for what should happen next, so it would be nice if you could give me some. Shoutout to the guest "Kitties12" for leaving FIVE reviews on my story in a single day, and I thank everyone who reviewed, followed, or favorited this story! You guys rock! Anyhow, I'm going to work on my other story now, so yeah.**

 **SilverZero1014,**

 **Over and Out**


	7. LOLZ

**Hey, it's Silver here, and I am back with another chapter of Random Warriors adventures! Last chapter's review count for both of my stories were very disappointing, but I hope this one will be better. Anyways, I give you… Random Warriors Adventures Chapter 7!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own warriors.**

 _Thunderclan…_

"CAKE! CHEEZBURGURS! CATS! FIRE! FOOD! BRAINS! ZOMBIES! PLANTS! PEAS! SPINACH! DISGUSTANG! MEMES! COMICS! BAGELS! SEA-"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Firestar screamed.

"I'm being annoying!" Annoyingkit chirped

"Do it somewhere else!"

"Awww!"

Sudednly, noEnlgishkit siad "no Yuo aer diong it Worng! It geos lik dis! CAK! CEHEBZUREGRS! CTAS! FRIE! SATR! FOD! BRIANS! ZOMIBES! PALNTS! PAESE! SIPNAKK! DISUGATNGU! MMEES! CMICS! BGALS! SAE-"

"OKAY, OKAY, I GET THE MEMO!"

"Yuo hda betetetr!"

The kits were making everyone grouchy in Thunderclan. SWAGkit was playing the song "It's Everyday Bro" by Jake Paul. Suddenly a kit popped out of a tear in reality. Why Reality was crying is beyond me, but then the kit exclaimed "I am AWESOMENESSKIT! I am the embodiment of SilverZero1014 in cat form! You shall all bow before me!". All the cats bowed except for SWAGkit. AWESOMENESSKIT yelled at SWAGkit "You dare not bow? I should smite you from where you stand!"

"Bowing is not cool!"

"Jake Paul sucks!"

"No, he doesn't!"

"JAKE PAUL IS A DEAD TREND"

"Um, how can a person be a trend?"Said SmartAleckkit

"SHUT UP!"

"Oh yeah? Well I'm too cool for you!"

"Oh yeah? I shall dispose of you in a way that you will find insulting!"

Suddenly, SWAGkit did the ROBLOX death animation and said "OOF!"

Then SilverZero1014 pulled back into the real world and everything returned to normal.

But then a flying waffle unicorn came to eat them all up, so they used their microwave powers to decimate it. But then the knights of night came to eat the day and eat some waffles to have the warriors do the cha cha and eat cheese and SilverZero1014 is jut typing the first words that come to his head and is eating cheese as long as the butterflies don't have a dog than the darkness will continue flying and then a hedgehog will eat ice cream that has been blown up with a potato and eaten by a popcorn colonel that just got promoted to a warrior kit that ate AWESOMENESSKIT but AWESOMENESSKIT was too powerful so he at the potato and microwaved a bicycle and helped Firestar return a cloud to the heavens and tried to stop the huge run-on sentence that was currently happening but his efforts were futile but then the sentence finally ended.

But then a flying waffle unicorn came to eat them all up, so they used their…

LOL…JK.

But seriously, …

That's the end.

 **Welp, that's the end of the chapter. Hope it gets more reviews than last time. Anyways, cya!**

 **SilverZero1014,**

 **Over and out.**

 **P.S. I really hate Jake Paul.**

Mod


	8. dis sukz

**Hay, it's Silver here, and I am back with another chapter! Anyways, Some random stuff about myself: I don't like cheese; my Shell Shockers ( ) username is Silverrstar; I like pie.; anyways, without random stuff, here da next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer:I do not own Warriors, PewDiePie, Shell Shockers, or anything else in this chapter except my OCs.**

 **In Riverclan….**

 **"** The cat is red and the sky is pink and we are having a party in the sink! The blue is red and so is my bed! I am so annoying!" Annoyingkit sang

"Can you please be quiet?" Leopardstar yelled

"AHH YEET!" SWAGkit yelled

"What does that even mean?" asked SmartAleckkit

"IDK but it's swag" swagged SWAGkit.

"Yuo neds to dei by a sowrd nwo" noEnlgishkit yeled

"what is that even supposed to mean?" said Mistyfoot

"SUB TO PEWDIEPIE!" SWAGkit said

"adn no susbcrebi to T-Sieres!" said noEnlgish

"AHH YEET!" YEETed SWAGkit

"WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT UP!" screamed Mistyfoot.

The kits were terrorizing Riverclan, but then something weird happened. AWESOMENESSKIT came out of nowhere and yelled "SHOOT GOODER TO DIE LESSER!"

"WUT?" everyone said

"he siad Sohot gdoer to dei leesr!" siad noEnlgishkit

"And seriously, sub to PewDiePie, cuz he's awesome" said AWESOMEKIT

"AHH YEET" said SWAGkit

then a RandomRaptor appeared out of nowhere and started chasing everyone. "MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!" said AWESOMEKIT and then he flashed out. "ono! a rnaodmRpatooro ees cahshing me! Yeleld noEnlgishkit suudeleny da rnaodmrpaterroooo desiperrad itno notihng;

"Waoh!" yleed noEngl;ishkit bceuase a dnout appread uot of nwoeree

"ooF!" said a ROBLOX noob that was added for no reason.

"LOLZZZZZZ" yelled everyone else.

Then a superkitty appeared out of nowhere and asked noenlgishkit to be more awesome. "Ima arlaedy aewsmoe!" siad noEnlgishkit

"no ur not! U need to me more swag like me!" said SWAGkit

"Yse i ama! I ama sawg!"

"No ur not!"

"Silence!" said Annoyingkit "You are all a bunch of peons!"

"what does that mean?" asked everyone.

"IDK but it sounds cool!" said Annoyingkit.

Unfortunatly everyone wanted to know what it meant, so they went to their computers to google it, but they spelled it wrong and somehow ended up on youtube and started watching it. But then a plot hole appeared because cats don't have thumbs so they can't type and the world died. Rip. The end.

 **Didja like it? Sorry, not my best work. Anyways, be sure to review! I will continue this story next Saturday. Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I was busy, but anyways, be sure to R &R!**

 **SilverZero1014,**

 **Over and Out.**


	9. SUB TO PEWDIEPIEEEEEE

**SilverZero1014 here, and sry for not updating PJO ToD last week, but I didn't see the other review. Anyways, since I don't know what to write, here's Random Warriors Adventures 9!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.**

 **Windclan…**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" SWAGkit was screaming at the top of his lungs. "WHYYYYYYY!"

"What do you mean?" asked Tallstar.

"T-Series is going to win!"

"WHAT!? NOOOOOOOOO!" yelled everyone.

"Join me in the PewDiePie vs T-series national anthem once more…" Said SWAGKIT

"But this fanfiction is rated K+!" Said AWESOMENESSKIT.

"No breaking the fourth wall!" Said The Principal of The Thing

"Shut up." Said AWESOMENESSKIT as he punched The Principal of The Thing in the face.

"AHH YEET!" said SWAGkit

"Let's play something more kid-friendly!" Said SWAGkit.

"POP MUSIC!" Yelled SWAGkit.

"HEAVY METALLLL!" Yelled AWESOMENESSKIT.

"YEAH!" all the cats yelled

So they played some Metallica and then ate turnips.

"Hye teerh!" yeleld noEnlgishkit woh wsa leta.

"UR LATE!" Yelled SmartAleckkit.

"i konw!"

"You should be more organized!"

"i cnat no be ograzined! becuase I hvae bda garmerr i cna no be neta!

"This story is blowing up!" Yelled AWESOMENESSKIT

"WHAT!?" yelled everyone else.

"LOL JK!" yelled AWESOMENESSKIT

They [the cats] were having a heated argument with each other about if the clans should become one clan when suddenly Zeus teleported into the camp and yelled "Puny Half-Bloods! You shall all bow dow- Oh, shoot. Wrong fandom." And teleported out.

"that was weird" said SmartAleckkit

Then they pulled out their Smartphones and started a group chat. It went something like this:

CATCHAT:

AWESOMENESSKIT: lol im the first on here.

noEnlgishkit: llol ima scenod!

SmartAleckkit: I am awesome. Lol you should all eat the heaven dogs cuz' they taste good.

Tallstar: Are you drunk?

SmartAleckkit: yes

Tallstar: That explains a lot

SmartAleckkitkit:fksa;faskfas;fsfsd jl;fakdjf;akdsj jo;sajfis;fk

AWESOMENESSKIT: are u okay?

Smartkit: ajl;l;aj jsia;fdja jsadl;afjaskldfjasd; kjpajdfasfjas;klfjsa jlkas;fd

Annoyingkit: hey he's back to Smartkit now!

noEnlgishkit: yayayayay!

Smartkit: where am I?

Smartkit: ooh! A brownie!

Tallstar: definitely still drunk.

LOLZKIT: hihihihihihi

Everyone:?

LOLZKIT: I am lolz kit the admin of dis plaze. I like brownies.

Smartkit: Brownies? Where?

LOLZKIT: over there.

Smartkit: where

LOLZKIT: by the bush

Smartkit: where

LOLZKIT: by the bush by the tree

Smartkit: Where.

LOLZKIT: -_- I give up.

 **I hope u liked it! BE sure to R &R! lol! I AM MEOWLORDXDXDXDXD**

 **SilverZero1014,**

 **Over and Out.**


	10. DA EPIKK CHAT ROOM!

**Hi! It's SilverZero1014 here, and I AM BACK WIT ANOTHER CHAPTER OF rAnDoM wArRiOrS AdVeNtUrEs! For da chapter 10 special, I am going to do an extra long chat room chapter! Yayyyyyyyy! Sry I haven't updated my other fanfiction, but I will soon! Yeet. XD. AND NOW… TIMEEE FOR DA CHAT ROOM!**

 _ShadowClan…_

DA EPIKK CHAT ROOM!

LOLZKIT: hi

AWESOMENESSKIT: HI

noEnlgishkit: ih

AWESOMENESSKIT: I HAVE CAPS LOCK ON

Smartkit: Then turn it off.

SWAGkit: u need 2 talk in txt spk

SWAGkit: its so swag and its shorter

(noEnlgishkit has changed the chat room name to AD EKIP CAHT ROMO1)

Blackstar: no chnge it back

SWAGkit: u spk txt lang?

Blackstar: sort of

Racistcat: ur black, Blackstar.

Blackstar: no im white

Blackstar: only my paws r black

(LOLZKIT has banned Racistcat)

(LOLZKIT has changed the chat room name to DA EPIKK CHAT ROOM!)

SWAGkit: YEET

noEnlgishkit: waht deos dat maen?

Smartkit: Yeet is an internet meme that originated in 2014. It is something you usually say when you do something well.

Tawnypelt: help me blackstar rowanclaw keeps changing into a girl.

Blackstar: O.o wat?

Tawnypelt: help plz

Tawnypelt: o wait hes stopped

Tawnypelt: n/v

Annoyingkit: YOU HAVE BEEN INTERUPTED FOR THIS SPAM

Annoyingkit: YOU HAVE BEEN INTERUPTED FOR THIS SPAM

Annoyingkit: YOU HAVE BEEN INTERUPTED FOR THIS SPAM

Annoyingkit: YOU HAVE BEEN INTERUPTED FOR THIS SPAM

Annoyingkit: YOU HAVE BEEN INTERUPTED FOR THIS SPAM

AWESOMENESSKIT: STAHP DIS

LOLZKIT: I am going to eat some brownies.

Smartkit: Brownies? Where?

AWESOMENESSKIT: sigh

noEnlgishkit: sgih.

Annoyingkit: YOU HAVE BEEN INTERUPTED FOR THIS SPAM

Annoyingkit: YOU HAVE BEEN INTERUPTED FOR THIS SPAM

Annoyingkit: YOU HAVE BEEN INTERUPTED FOR THIS SPAM

Annoyingkit: YOU HAVE BEEN INTERUPTED FOR THIS SPAM

SWAGkit: SERIOSLY STAHP DIS

Annoyingkit: YOU HAVE BEEN INTERUPTED FOR THIS SPAM

Annoyingkit: YOU HAVE BEEN INTERUPTED FOR THIS SPAM

Annoyingkit: YOU HAVE BEEN INTERUPTED FOR THIS SPAM

LOLZKIT: Ok, that's it. I'm finna ban you now

Annoyingkit: Whatever

Annoyingkit: YOU HAVE BEEN INTERUPTED FOR THIS SPAM

Annoyingkit: YOU HAVE BEEN INTERUPTED FOR THIS SPAM

Annoyingkit: YOU HAVE BEEN INTERUPTED FOR THI-

(Annoyingkit has been removed from this chat)

Smartkit: Seriously, I want brownies.

AWESOMENESSKIT: there are no brownies, although I want some brownies too.

Rowanclaw: Why can't you just use your cool powers to poof one up?

AWESOMENESSKIT: o yea.

(AWESOMENESSKIT has sent virtual brownies to everyone)

Smartkit: YAAYYYYY!

Percy Jackson: oops wrong chat room

Tawnypelt: O.o what

Annabeth: I told you that was the wrong code.

Percy: Whatever.

(the demigods have left the chat room.)

Annoyingkit: YOU HAVE BEEN INTERUPTED FOR THIS SPAM

LOLZKIT: How did you get back on?

Annoyingkit: Smartkit helped me hack my way back on.

LOLZKIT: Smartkit!

Smartkit: Eep! Um... I'll make you a better server if you don't punish me!

LOLZKIT: Okay.

Annoyingkit: YOU HAVE BEEN INTERUPTED FOR THIS SPAM

Annoyingkit: YOU HAVE BEEN INTERUPTED FOR THIS SPAM

(Annoyingkit has been removed from the chat room again)

(Smartkit has uploaded Server client model: XSS – 22.721)

(Updating server…)

(Updating server…)

(Updating server…)

(Server update complete)

LOLZKIT: Yes! Now my electricity bills will be less!

noEnlgishkit: afsafjha snfiso

noEnlgishkit: feiuwi 9dofkj nerhiu9i0d opkf

noEnlgishkit: ewhfuiejw febsjr hwehdjf 3efj

Smartkit: Oh, no. His disease is getting worse.

Tawnypelt: what disease?

Smartkit: Anti English disease.

noEnlgishkit: ajfds sdji32qen ifh4qwio fasd

Smartkit: I'll install an Anti-Virus software.

Blackstar: so that will cure him and make him spk normly?

Smartkit: No, because his disease has permanently affected his brain, so he will not speak normally, but his text should be readable.

Rowanclaw: oh ok

(Downloading AntiVirusxxx into noEnlgishkit)

noEnlgishkit: waht hapepened?

Smartkit: your disease got worse.

noEnlgishkit: yuo claereed it rihggt?

Smartkit: Yes. Yes I did.

LOLZKIT: oh no!

Smartkit: what?

LOLZKIT: The server is shutting down!

Smartkit: Wha-

(Shutting down…)

…

…

…

(Rebooting…)

(Starting up…)

(Booting up…)

(loading text…)

(Sucesss.)

Smartkit: what happened?

LOLZKIT: your server was defective!

Smartkit: No, that wasn't the servers fault.

LOLZKIT: then who was it?

(Smartkit is AFK)

(Smartkit is no longer AFK)

Smartkit: I have done some research.

Smartkit: apparently Annoyingkit was trying to hack his way into the program.

LOLZKIT: but there is a firewall!

Smartkit: yes, but it kicked him out, so he started using a stronger hacking system.

LOLZKIT: So?

Smartkit: So the firewall couldn't keep up, and was forced to shut down to keep Annoyingkit out.

LOLZKIT: oh okay.

SWAGkit: LOL fortnite

Smartkit: Yes, Fortnite: Save the World is very fun.

SWAGkit: no one cares about stw. Battle royale all the way!

SWAGkit: do u know da waeeee?

AWESOMENESSKIT: dat is a dead meme!

SWAGkit: oh it is? My bad

LOLZKIT: Ima give virtual cookies to everyone!

SWAGkit: bad rap battle time!

noEnlgishkit: yuo tihnk yuo aer so colo! yuo tihnk dat ur da bset! Btu yuo aer so sutpid, yuo aer jsut lik da rset!

SWAGkit: ya know wat? n/v.

AWESOMENESSKIT: that was so bad.

Smartkit: I know, right?

Tawnypet: Why am I a kittypet!? Silver, change me back!

SilverZero1014: kk lolz tawnypet

Tawnypelt: much better.

All of Shadowclan: SilverZero1014 sux!

SilverZero1014: grrr

All of Shadowclam: noo!

Smartkit: what?

All of Shadowclam: we were turned into clams!

SilverZero1014: That's what you get when you mess with me!

SilverZero1014: oh, and by the way, the effect wears off in two days.

ROBLOX noob: OOF!

AWESOMENESSKIT: Wut?

LOLZKIT: O.o

ROBLOX noob: I used to be a OOF!

Rowanclam: you used to be a oof?

ROBLOX noob: I OOF! Used to be a pro but then OOF! I annoyed SilverZero1014 and OOF! He turned me into OOF! A OOF! Noob.

ROBLOX noob: the OOF! effect wears OOF! in two days.

SilverZero1014: take dat!

LOLZKIT: Pew! You need to die, pie!

AWESOMENESSKIT: was that a PewDiePie reference?

LOLZKIT: no, I was shooting a pie to death.

Smartkit: it is impossible to shoot pies to death due to the fact that they were never alive in the first place.

Smartkit: however, brownies are delicious.

SWAGkit: i agree with da first statement, but da 2nd one is not related to da first.

Smartkit: ooh, is that a brownie?

LOLZKIT: wait, what? No that's the server box! Don't ea-

(Server not responding)

 **YEET! Finally done with this! This chapter was over 1000 words long! I worked so hard on this so be sure to leave a review! If two people review this time, I will start responding to reviews! Anyways, bye! See you next time! Be sure to R &R!**

 **SilverZero1014,**

 **Over and Out.**


	11. DA EPIKK CHAT ROOM PT 2!

**Hi, It's SilverZero1014 here, and welcome back to another chapter of Random Warriors Adventures. Now, before I continue, HHQFandoms, why didn't you review last chapter? I mean, I'm not criticizing you for not reviewing, but why didn't you? Also, is it okay if I make you a character in this story? Anyways, without further ado, here's chapter 11**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own warriors.**

 _Thunderclan…_

DA EPIKK CHAT ROOM: PART 2

AWESOMENESSKIT: Hi guys!

Firestar: hi!

LOLZKIT: I got the server back working after Smartkit ate it.

Smartpaw: it's Smartpaw now.

SWAGKIT: how did u get aprenticed we r twins

noEnlgishkit: yaeh, samrtkit.

SWAGkit: ur not older than us

noEnlgishkit: yaeh, samrtkit

Smartpaw: They let me become an apprentice because I'm smarter than you guys.

SWAGkit: but im swag

Smartpaw: Coolness doesn't make you good at hunting and fighting.

Smartpaw: Also, I may have bribed Firestar into making me an apprentice.

Brambleclaw: Let's sing songs and dance1 fuhisdahpfs

LOLZKIT: ?

Firestar: he's high on catnip. Don't mind him.

Brambleclaw: let's have a singing contest!

Smartpaw: IT'S THE FINAL COUNTDOWN!

Smartpaw: OHH, WE'RE HEADING FOR VENUS!

SWAGkit: no that song sux

Smartpaw: Then what do you think sounds good?

SWAGkit: 1, 2, 7, 3, DOWN DA ROCKEFELLER STREET!

SWAGkit: LIFE IS MARCHIN' ON, DO YO-

(SWAGkit has been temporarily restricted due to excessive use of Tik Tok memes)

SWAGkit: SINCE WHEN IS THERE A POLICY ON THAT?

LOLZKIT: Since 20 minutes ago.

AWESOMENESSKIT: Gimme food! Gimme fries! Gimme salad on the side!

Metalkit: um, no, I think the lyrics are: Give me fuel, give me fire, give me that which I desire.

AWESOMENESSKIT: no ur wrong

Metalkit: no, I am most certainly not. Who's the one who listens to metal every day?

AWESOMENESSKIT: me

LOLZKIT: Pardon me for interrupting, but who is Metalkit?

Firestar: he's one of fernclouds kits.

SWAGkit: Hit or miss? I guess they never mis-

(SWAGkit has been temporarily banned due to excessive use of Tik Tok memes)

AWESOMENESSKIT: Fear of the duck, fear of the duck

Metalkit: -_- why do I even try?

noEnlgishkit: Pulu me udner! Pulu me Udner! Pulu me udner im no afirad!

Metalkit: Go Dream Theater!

AWESOMENESSKIT: Dream Theater sucks! Their only good song is Pull Me Under!

Metalkit: Then what do you think is good?

AWESOMENESSKIT: DragonForce

AWESOMENESSKIT: BURNING FIRES, BURNING LIVES, ON THE LONG DISTANT ROAD! THROUGH THE LOST MOUNTAINS ENDLESS SO FAR AWAY FORM HOME!

Metalkit: Metallica is better

AWESOMENESSKIT: onk burf

Smartpaw: what?

LOLZKIT: ?

SWAGkit: onk burf

Smartpaw: what?

Smartpaw: what does that mean?

SWAGkit: IDK but it sounded swag

Smartpaw: okay…

AWESOMENESSKIT: hey SWAGkit whats ur fortnite username

SWAGkit: xXSilverSlayerXx whats urs

 **(AN: The username xXSilverSlayerXx is completely made up and may or may not already exist, but if it already exists, then I don't own it.)**

AWESOMENESSKIT: EoS_MeowLord. I am going to friend you now.

 **(EoS_MeowLord is my real Fortnite username)**

LOLZKIT: XDXDXDXD

Smartpaw: mines is RaynbowHawk

SWAGkit: u play?

Smartpaw: I mostly play Save the World, but sometimes I play Battle Royale.

SWAGkit: what tier are u? I am 75

AWESOMENESSKIT: 89

Smartpaw: 100

SWAGkit: what skin do u use? I use DJ Bop, cuz hes a cat

AWESOMENESSKIT: Lynx or Frozen Raven

Smartpaw: I have it on random.

SWAGkit: how many wins? I have 0 :(

AWESOMENESSKIT: 0 :(

Smartpaw: 1014

AWESOMENESSKIT: HOW!?

AWESOMENESSKIT: TEACH ME THE WAY

Smartpaw: I'm smart, and that makes me automatically good. But you should just practice.

Smartpaw: I HAVE RENEGADE RAIDER!

SWAGkit: how r u so good?

Annoyingkit: my roblox username is mastertrollolololer23463

AWESOMENESSKIT: Mine is MegaManGamer3764.

 **(My real ROBLOX username actually is MegaManGamer3764)**

SWAGkit: ROBLOX SUCKS!

(the server has shut down at the blatant disrespect of ROBLOX)

SWAGkit: NOOOOOOO!

 **So, howd you like it? And yes, I do like metal and hard rock music. Anyways, be sure to R &R! Again, If I can get 2 reviews, I will start responding to reviews.**

 **Anyways,**

 **SilverZero1014,**

 **Over and Out.**

 **A/N (2/3/2019) : I know this chapter was posted yesterday, but I now have 1 Victory Royale (I literally got it 10 minutes ago), so the part when I (AWESOMENESSKIT) says that he has 0 victories is inaccurate.**


	12. D4 3P1KK CH4T R00M! PT 3!

**HAI! Itz Silver here with another chapter of Random Warriors Adventures! Yay! 3 reviews! :D! I will replyyyyy! Anywayz, Ima start da chapter after da review replys!**

 **HHQFandoms said:** **Oh, I'm sorry for not reviewinf last chapter, and I honestly don't even remember why anymore** **  
** **I don't mind you making me a character** **  
** **Also, more memes maybe? Like, I dunno, Ugandan Knuckles and Bread-obsessed Oprah? Or maybe Handsome Squidward?**

 **And…**

 **Holy rap I think I didn't review because I didn't even rea dthe chapter!** **  
** **OMG I am sooo sorry! I donxt know what happend! Pls forgive me?** **  
** **So take Ugandan Knuckles outta the rquasion and replace it with Yodel Boy in cat form**

 **Reply: I don't think I'll be putting any of those memes because those memes are dead, so they're not SWAG**

 **Guest said:** **Haha! this was so funny. was this inspired by when starclan gets bored by chuckelz lives on?**

 **Reply: When I made the story, I wasn't thinking about it, but I guess it inspired me…**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DA WARRIORZ OR ROBLOX**

 **DA EPIKK CHAT ROOM – Riverclan**

AWESOMENESSKIT: OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG!

SWAGkit: wut

AWESOMENESSKIT: I HAVE ACHIEVED DA VICTORY ROYALE!

SWAGkit: OMG WUT

SWAGkit: HOW

AWESOMENESSKIT: I GOT 4 KILL WINNNN!

AWESOMENESSKIT: USING A PUMP SHOTGUN, A CHILLER GRENADE, AND A SNEAKY SNOWMAN!

AWESOMENESSKIT: EGGZZZZZ!

SWAGkit: wut

AWESOMENESSKIT: eggs

AWESOMENESSKIT: they will take over the world

SWAGkit: wut?

AWESOMENESSKIT: then the world will be… eggcelent… and… eggciting

AWESOMENESSKIT: they will scramble anyone who gets in their way

Smartpaw: I find it highly unlikely that eggs will take over the world due to the fact that they are inanimate objects.

AWESOMENESSKIT: you're just saying that…

AWESOMENESSKIT: because the fact is… that you're scared that I'm right

noEnlgishkit: i lik egges!

noEnlgishkit: tehy re tsaty!

LOLZKIT: LOLZ LOLZ LOLZ LOLZ LOLZ LOLZ LOLZ LOLZ LOLZ LOLZ!

Leopardstar: BACON

Leopardstar: BACON

Leopardstar: BACON

Leopardstar: BACON

Leopardstar: BACON WILL RULE, NOT EGGS

AWESOMENESSKIT: THIS CALLS FOR WAR!

(AWESOMENESSKIT has blown up some bacon)

Leopardstar: NOO MY BACON

Leopardstar: SOB

Annoyingkit: [blocked]

Annoyingkit: [blocked]

Annoyingkit: [blocked]

Annoyingkit: [blocked]

Annoyingkit: [blocked]

LOLZKIT: Curses! He found a way to get back on! Well, only kind of…

Annoyingkit: [blocked]

(We have re-blocked Annoyingkit. Sorry for the inconvenience)

HHQKIT: HI I AM HHQKIT

HHQKIT: XDXDXD YAY

SWAGkit: who r u?

HHQKIT: I AM HHQKIT! I HAVE POWERS JUST LIKE AWESOMENESSKIT!

AWESOMENESSKIT: I AM CHANGING MA NAME!

AWESOMENESSKIT: MY NAME IS NOW MEOWLORD

MeowLord: YAYYYYYYY!

MeowLord: WHO WANTS TO PLAY TRUTH OR DARE?

HHQKIT: NOT ME!

MeowLord: WHO WANTS TO PLAY ROBLOX?

HHQKIT: ME!

Everyone besides SWAGkit: ME!

SWAGkit: ROBLOX SUX!

(SWAGkit has been restricted due to disrespect of ROBLOX)

SWAGkit: [blocked]

SWAGkit: [blocked]

SWAGkit: [blocked]

SWAGkit: [blocked]

SWAGkit: Y CANT I SAY [blocked]

SWAGkit: [blocked]

SWAGkit: no i mean [blocked]

SWAGkit: [blocked]

SWAGkit: ROBLOX

SWAGkit: S

SWAGkit: U

SWAGkit: [blocked]

SWAGkit: UGH

MeowLord: I AM PLAYING JAILBREAK

MeowLord: YAY I ROBBED THE BANK

MeowLord: AND THE JEWLERY STORE

MeowLord: AND THE TRAIN

MeowLord: AND THE MUSEUM

MeowLord: YAY I HAVE 900,000 DOLLARS!

MeowLord: OH NO ROBLOX CRASHED

SWAGkit: [blocked]

SWAGkit: CURSE U LOLZKIT

SWAGkit: U AND UR STUPID FIREWALL

HHQKIT: yay!

Mistyfur: hey I caught a black square fish

LOLZKIT: NO! that's the server box! Don't eat tha-

(Server is unresponsive)

 **Yay! I have completed yet another chapter! I send virtual cookies to you all! (::) sorry if it tastes like HTML or Binary. It's supposed to be chocolate chip (Smartpaw: what about brownies?) I am accepting OCs! The first 3 submissions will have powers! Anywayz, bai!**

 **SilverZero1014,**

 **Over and Out.**


	13. DA EPIKK CHAT ROOM Pt 3 1415926535897932

**HIII! It's Silver here! Bet you didn't expect another update today, did you? I have 2 OCs now, but only one has powers! 2 power OCs left! Anywayz, Ima go reply to da reviewz!**

 **HHQFandoms said:** **But - Brea dObsessed Oprah! *cries in corner* And I hate my fat fingers and my blind eyes that donxt see when I hit the wrong key a million times.  
Ummm did you do "Hit or Miss" yet?**

 **Reply: yea I did Hit or Miss in chapter 11. XD you made so many typos!**

 **Goreslash said:** **Hmm  
Firewall  
Can block anyone at any time  
Fire colored she cat with yellow eyes  
She can be transformed into Firework if she is high on catnip. She is funny and loves Minecraft. She loves brookies. Brownie cookie.  
Saltykit  
The saltiest of them all  
Salt colored tom.  
Hates Roblox and Fortnite and ,Minecraft, and etc. He likes d** **issing others and roasting.**

 **Also Saltykit doesn't have powers**

 **Reply: I'll put them in!**

 **Windclan**

DA EPIKK CHAT ROOM PT.4

Everyone except SWAGkit: LET'S PLAY ROBLOX!

SWAGkit: ROBLOX SUCKS!

Saltykit: I AGREE!

SWAGkit: YAY SOMEONE AGREES WITH ME!

SWAGkit: LET'S GO PLAY FORTNITE!

Saltykit: FORTNITE SUCKS!

Everyone except Saltykit: GASP!

Everyone except Saltykit: SHUN!

Firewall: Saltykit, stop dissing people!

Tallstar: Who are you?

Firewall: I am Firewall, and my power is to ban and block people, not only in the chat room, but in real life! I am Goreslash's OC!

The Principal of the Thing: No breaking the fourth wall! Detention for you! When will you lea-

(The Principal of the Thing has been Firewalled)

Saltykit: I am Saltykit, and I have powers too!

(Saltykit is concentrating on his powers)

Saltykit: Curse you, SilverZero1014! Why did you disable my powers!?

MeowLord: Because then you would diss everyone uncontrollably.

Saltykit: You're just afraid that I'll take over!

SWAGkit: BURN

MeowLord: You're just afraid that I'll vaporize you!

SWAGkit: OH, SNAP!

noEnlgishkit: hi i ama noEnlgishkit adn i am hree to dorstey yuor garmerr;

Saltykit: Your so dumb! You cant even spell correctly!

SWAGkit: ROASTED

noEnlgishkit: yuo're so dmub taht yuo donut kno teh difefrence beetwen yuor and yuo're.

SWAGkit: GET WRECKED

Saltykit: I HATE YOU! I HATE EVERYONE! I'M SUPPOSED TO BE THE MASTER AT ROASTING AND DISSING, BUT EVERYONE IS DISSING ME!

SWAGkit: wow, u salty bro?

Saltykit: *throws tantrum

Saltykit: YOU ALL ARE A BUNCH OF FUC-

(Saltykit has been Firewalled and banned)

Firewall: Sorry, he throws a lot of temper tantrums.

Firewall: I have a brookie!

Smartpaw: OOH A BROWNIE/COOKIE!

Firewall: LET'S PLAY MINECRAFT

Everyone except SWAGkit: YAY!

SWAGkit: MINECRAFT [blocked]

SWAGkit: MINECRAFT [blocked]

SWAGkit: MINECRAFT [blocked]

SWAGkit: y cant i say [blocked]

SWAGkit: MINECRAFT

SWAGkit: S

SWAGkit: U

SWAGkit: C

SWAGkit: [blocked]

SWAGkit: grrrrr

Firewall: WOOF! WOOF! WOOF!

SWAGkit: ?

Firewall: You were growling, so I had assumed you'd became a dog and was guessing what you'd say next!

Smartpaw: I HAVE ACHIEVED THE BROOKIE!  
Smartpaw: YUSSS

Smartpaw: YOU SHALL ALL BOW DOWN TO THE BROOKIE!

MeowLord: NO WAY  
MeowLord: EGGS WILL RULE THE WORLD

MeowLord: I need more eggz

MeowLord: weres my eggz

MeowLord: do you have eggz?

MeowLord: EGGS! EGGS! EGGS! EGGS!

MeowLord: I GOT THE EGGZ!

HHQKIT: WHERE'S BREAD-OBSESSED OPRAH?

MeowLord: IN HELL

HHQKIT: but- but- Bread-Obsessed Oprah!

HHQKIT: *Cries in corner

HHQKIT: I WILL AVENGE THE BREAD

MeowLord: NEVER! EGGS WILL RULE!

MeowLord: LET'S HAVE A PARTY!

 **-tHiS lInEbReAk Is DrUnK—**

MeowLord: BEER!

MeowLord: *Gets drunk

MEOWLORD: OoH lOoK aT tHe MaGiCaL fLyInG kItTy CaTs! PrEtTy!

MEOWLORD: *passes out

HHQKIT: *Gasp

HHQKIT: *Gasp

HHQKIT: *Gasp

HHQKIT: *Gasp

Firewall: what?

HHQKIT: THERES- THERES A-

Firewall: There's a what?

HHQKIT: A RED SOLO CUP

HHQKIT: ALL HAIL THE RED SOLO CUP!

HHQKIT: I WILL USE IT TO HOLD MY BREAD

HHQKIT: ALL HAIL THE RED SOLO BREAD

MEOWLORD: EGGZ WILL RULE THE WORLD INCLUDING THE RED SOLO CUP AND THE HAN SOLO CUP AND THE FORTNITE SOLO CUP AND THE DEFAULT DANCING SOLO CUP AND THE-

MEOWLORD: *Passes out again

Tallstar: ooh look at the catnip

Firewall: did you say CATNIP!?

Tallstar: yes

Firewall: CATNIP!  
Firewall: *Jumps into catnip

FIREWORK: bAby I'm A fIrEwOrK

FIREWORK: YAY OUR RAINBOW MAGICAL FLYING TOMATO IS GOING TO RULE THE TACOS AND EAT THE THORN OF THE MAGICAL FLYING GOOSE THAT IS SHOOTING AT A KIT KAT AND BLASTING A HORSE RIDING ON A PLATYPUS THAT IS SQUIRTING CHEESE FROM IT'S MOUTH AND EATING POPCORN THAT HAS BEEN POOPED FROM A DUCK AND SLAMMED THROUGH A WALRUS TUS-

(Server error 513 – Randomness overload – Server shutting down)

 **yAy I'm DoNe! TiMe To EaT pIe! 3.14159265358979323846… oops wrong pie! Anywayz, hope you enjoyed da chapter! Please review! U guys are da best!**

 **2 more spots for power OCs! Yay! Need 8 more random words for 800 words…**

 **SilverZero1014,**

 **Over and Out.**


	14. Sry guys plz forgive me - AN NOT chapter

**NOTE-PLEASE READ: Sorry if you guys were expecting another chapter, but I am going on a temporary semi-hiatus. As my loyal Random Warriors Adventures readers know, I update on weekends, preferably Saturdays. The reason I am going on hiatus is because my dad read Random Warriors Adventures and he said it was "too dumb" and said that I have to stop writing it. It is not abandoned, nor should there be a TOO long period of time when I don't update, but I will no longer have scheduled updates, and updates should be more infrequent. Again, I apologize for this, and I will take this author's note down if my old schedule returns. I will also try to make future chapters longer, as to make up for the less frequent updates. Sorry guys...**

 **silverzero1014,**

 **over and too depressed to properly capitalize my ending/name just like noEnlgishkit and also im out.**

 **p.s. :(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(**


	15. GASP HE SUBBED TO T SERIES!

**Hai itz Silver here and here iz da chapter for random warriors adventures! The hiatus is still going on :(. Buuut here is another chapter! So yey!**

 **REPLY TO DA REVIEWWWS!**

 **HHQFandoms said:** **Random words:** **  
** **calamity** **  
** **shoe** **  
** **Grammy Award** **  
** **snow shoe** **  
** **I apologise for all typos and my terrible memory. And for really, really liking Saltykit.** **  
** ***despearatly looks for new memes but can only thinm of Bread-Obsessed Oprah and "Hello There"* - Well screw that** **  
** **(Try to read that last line with a Siri voice,this is my failed attempt at becoming a meme)**

 **Reply: XD**

 **LETS START DA CHAPTER, AND TO EVERYONE WHOS REVIEW I DIDN'T RESPOND TO THAT'S BECAUSE I DIDN'T THINK THEY NEEDED TO BE RESPONDED TO!**

 **Shadowclam…**

In Shadowclam, everyone was freaking out because they were clams. Then MeowLord turned them back and they stopped freaking out. Then Saltykit dissed "YOU GUYS ARE SO PATHETIC! You're just clams!" then MeowLord changed Saltykit into a clam and then he started freaking out! "OMG OMG OMG I AM A CLAM NONONONONO!" "Who's freaking out now?" asked MeowLord. "AAAAHHHHH CHANGE ME BACK!" Saltyclam screamed. "OK FINE!" and Saltykit was changed back. "YESS! NOW I CAN PROPERLY DISS PEOPLE! I AM-" Then Saltykit was Firewalled. "YAY! NOW LETS EAT PIE!" said Firewall. "YAY! NOW LETS EAT PIE!" Said Copycat. "HEY STOP COPYING ME!" Yelled Firewall. "HEY STOP COPYING ME!" said Copycat "YEET!" said SWAGpaw, who had become an apprentice. "YEET!" said Copycat. "YAY SHES ANNOYING!" said Annoyingkit and gave her a hug. "YAY IM ANNOYING!" said Copycat. "Ugh. Why can't you guys all act civilised!?" said Sanekit"Actually it's 'civilized', not 'civilised'" said Smartpaw "Atucaklly ist cviilezd, no ciiliviesd" said noEnlgishpwa, woh hda aslo ben nmaed aprentince. "See what I mean?" your all uncivilized." Said Sanekit. "Actually it's 'you're', not 'your'." "atcaully, it yuore, not yuor." Said noEnlgishpwa. "GASP! YOU'RE NOT INSANE!" and everyone started screaming and running around. "Imbeciles" Sanekit muttered to herself. "I DON'T LIKE YOU T-SERIES, NOTHING PERSONAL KID, BUT I MUST GO ALL OUT, JUST THIS ONCE!" Said SWAGpaw "HEY READER, HAVE SUBBED TO PEWDIEPIE YET?" ASKED MeowLord. "RED SOLO CUP I LIFT YOU UP LETS HAVE A PARTY LETS HAVE A PARTY RED SOLO BREAD I EAT YOUR HEAD PROCEED TO PARTY PROCEED TO PARTY!" Said HHQpaw. "EEEEGGGGZZZZ! I NEED MOAR EGGZ! WERES MY EGGZ! DO U HAVE EGGZ? EGGZ! EGGZ! EGGZ! EGGZ! EGGZ!" Screamed MeowLord "I AM A FLYING RAINBOW ICE CREAM SPINACH SPIKE THAT HAS LOTS AND LOTS OF SALSA!" Screamed Firework. "HELLO I AM LOLZ KIT THE ADMIN OF THE WORLD!" said LOLZKIT. "HELLO I AM HHQKIT THE RULER OF THE WORLD" said HHQKIT. "OH YEAH? WELL I AM MEOWLORD, THE YARDSTICK OF THE WORLD" Said MeowLord. "BURRN!" said SWAGpaw.

Suddenly there was a randomness overload and the world exploded.

 **Ya like it? Either way, be sure to R &R! Sorry for the Semi – Hiatus. Season 8 of Fortnite is out! I am so excited! New skins! New emotes! New map!**

 **SilverZero1014,**

 **Over and Out.**


	16. JOIN ME IN THE WAR AGAINST T SERIES!

**HELLO THERE MY PEEPS IT IS SILVER HERE WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER OF RANDOM WARRIORS ADVENTURES and I feel terrible for not updating last week but my parents are jerkfaces and they wouldn't let me update, so I hope you enjoy this chapter. Also, should I do a spork on a story like xxMoonlitexx's moon daughter, or My Immortal?**

 ** _Thunderclan_**

"NOM NOM NOM!" said Foodkit, one of Ferncloud's kits. "do Yuo wn'at fodo lol?" Siad noEnlgishpwa. "yse ii do" siad Foodkit. Then Annoyingpaw gave him a burger "YAY FOOD" said Foodkit "BURGERS ARE BAD FOR YOU!" said Smartkit "ya burgers r bad 4 u" said SWAGpaw "ya burgers r bad 4 u" said Copycat. Then HHQkit ate a donut. "GASP!" said Firewall "YOU ATE A DONUT! NOOOOOO!" then Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way appeared and said "oms ur all lik posers and preps!11111111" noEnlgishpwa siad "hey yuo hav bad garmer to lets be bset ferinds!" "n prep and I dont lik preps!1111111" siad enoby. Then SWAGkit said "HEY IM NOT A PREP!" "I no but yuor not a goff like me so ur a poser" then she disappeared and everyone began singing "Ding Dong the Sue is dead" and had cake. "HI THERE WHAT DID I MISS?" said MeowLord. "You suck! You are late!" said Saltykit. "You suck! You are a clam!" "What? You're so dumb! I'm not a cla-" Saltykit was turned into a clam "AHHHHH IM A CLAM NOnNONOnoNONoNOOOOO!" then Saltykit was Firewalled. Again. Then people began marching down the Thunderclan camp eating hot dogs that were covered in potato chips. Then they realized that the hot dogs were actually hot wolves and began screaming. Then Foodkit ate the wolves and everyone was happy.

Suddenly, a squirrel came out of a bush singing Barbie girl. "I'M A BARBIE GIRL! IN A BARBIE WORLD! LIFE IN PLASTIC! IT'S FANTASTIC! YOU CAN BRUSH MY HAIR AND-" then Barbiekit ate the Barbie squirrel and then they all had pie. Then HHQkit said "I AM GOING TO MAYBE CHANGE MY NAME!" then MeowLord said "WHY DID HHQFANDOMS CHANGE HIS NAME!? whatevs I'm cool with it, even if I think HHQFandoms is a better name." then suddenly everyone ate too much pie and the world blew up.

 **It's bad. Sorry about that. Anyways I hope you enjoyed it and please Review and follow and favorite lol. Anyways,**

 **SilverZero1014.**

 **Over and out.**


	17. SAVE THE ENVIRONMENT GUYS part 1

**Hai itz Silver here and I am back with another chapter of Random Warriors Adventures! So, my mom works for the United Nations, and inspired me to write this chapter. So, plz enjoy!**

 **Windclan**

"OMG OMG OMG WE ARE ALL GOING TO DIE!" said Tallstar

"Why are we going to die?!" asked Onewhisker

"BECAUSE TWOLEGS ARE MESSING UP THE ENVIRONMENT AND WE ARE GOING TO DIE!"

"OH NO! WE NEED TO SAVE THE ENVIRONMENT!" Said the rest of Windclan

 **poverty**

"Okay, Windclan, do we have quality dens?" asked Tallstar

"Well, the apprentices den has a small hole in its wall" Said Crowpaw

"Shut up. Does everyone have good food?" asked Tallstar

"Yes" said Windclan

"OK! That's resolved!"

 **hunger**

"We need to make sure that there is no hunger!" said Tallstar. So everyone in Windclan started eating everything that they could find and then they convinced the other clans to do so too, and thus made everyone very very fat.

"BURP! Well, we're done with that!

 **health and well-being.**

"OH NO! WE HAVE DIABETES!" said all the cats in Windclan. So they went on diets for 3 months, but cats kept stealing extra food from the fresh-kill pile and in the end, they had to go to counselors to work on their eating habits, and after that, they lost a bunch of weight and their diabetes went away. The other clans did the exact same thing.

 **education**

"Now, kits, here's how to eat a mouse properly." Said Barkface, a teacher at the first ever kittergarden. "as you can see, if you eat the mouse wrong, all the bones will spike up and poke you in the face. You don't want that to happen, do you?" "NO!" chorused the kits. "Good. Now, here's how to properly look frightening. If you don't look frightening in battle, the enemy will not be scared and will have more confidence, an- what's that? You don't know what confidence is? Well, confidence is how brave you are. Now, this is how you look scary."

Meanwhile, Onewhisker was teaching the apprentices' high school "Listen up, apprentices! You already know how to hunt and fight! You know how to take care of kits! But you don't know how to do math! You need to learn math so you can make complex formulas that you will realistically never use, but we will make you learn it anyways. Anyways, your denwork assignment is to do stick drawings 7-9! Class dismissed!"

 **LOL! I am going to do this type of thing for the next 3 chapters, so I hope you like it! Anyways, please review!**

 **SilverZero1014,**

 **Over and Out.**


	18. SAVE THE ENVIRONMENT GUYS part 2

**Hi itz Silver here. Now, here is another chapter of Random Warriors Adventures! Also, T-Series recently passed PewDiePie. LONG LIVE PEWDS! BROFIST! Also, I'm gonna see if I can end every chapter with the world blowing up.**

 **Save the environment guys!**

 **Riverclan…**

 **5\. Gender equality**

"Okay, Riverclan!" said Leopardstar. "Let's make sure everyone is equal because of their gender! Now, the main issue I would like to address is the fact that the toms aren't suffering the pain of giving birth! Why do the she-cats have to do it? That's sexist! Now, everyone will give birth!". At first, there was an awkward silence until Mistyfoot said "Uh, Leopardstar? Toms physically can't give birth." "…oh" said Leopardstar.

 **6\. Clean water and sanitation**

"OH NO THE FISH POOP IS DIRTYING THE WATER!" so they installed a sanitation program. Then Mudfur ran around screaming "GASP THERE ARE GERMS EVERYWHERE AND WE CAN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT!" "NOOOOOOOO!" screamed everyone else and then they bought sanitation masks and hazmat suits and gloves for everyone. Then they realized that they couldn't put them on because they were designed for humans and they went back to screaming.

 **7\. Affordable and clean energy**

"Does sleeping cost us money?" asked Leopardstar. "No!" said everyone else. "Okay! We don't have to worry about that one!" Little did they know, but the sanitation program machine ran on fossil fuels!

 **8\. Decent work and economic growth**

"Does anyone know what economic growth means?" asked Leopardstar. Everyone shook their heads. Suddenly Smartkit came in and said "Actually, economic growth is-" before he was teleported out for no reason. "Well, hunting and fighting and being a medicine cat is decent, right?" "Yup!" said all the cats. Then the world blew up because they ran out of fossil fuels to keep the Sanitation Program Machine running so it blew up.

 **#TSERIESAINTNOTHINBUTAB**CHLASAGNA**

 **Also, here's a full list of video games I like to play/watch, ranked from favorite to least favorite.**

 **1.** **Fortnite**

 **2.** **Roblox**

 **3.** **Minecraft**

 **4.** **Yandere Simulator**

 **SilverZero1014,**

 **Over and Out.**


	19. SAVE THE ENVIRONMENT GUYS pt 3

**Hi itz Silver here and I'M SO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE FOR A MONTH SO PLZ DON'T KILL ME! I feel so bad for not updating for so long… but here's da next chapter! I give you… RANDOM WARRIORS ADVENTURES 18!**

Shadowclan...

 **Industry, innovation, and infrastructure**

"Uh, What is Industry?" asked Blackstar.

"What's innovation?" asked Tawnypelt.

"Does anybody know what infrastructure is?" questioned Russetfur.

"I think infrastructure is a type of herb…" said Rowanclaw.

"Whatever." said Blackstar

 **Reduced inequality**

"FROM NOW ON, WE SHALL NOT DISCRIMINATE ON PREY! WE SHALL TREAT THEM AS EQUALS!" shouted Blackstar.

So they let in prey to their clan and gave them warrior training and taught them how to stalk grass and worms. Everyone was happy until the prey said "Hey! You're supposed to be eating us! This will create an unbalance in the force of nature!" so in an attempt to restore balance, the mouse turned into Thanos and tried to kill all the cats, but the cats pulled out (Environment-friendly) bazookas and blasted the Thanos-Mouse and then suddenly 5 infinity stones appeared! But then the cats ate them.

 **In the Marvel universe**

"Argh! Where are those ding-dang Infinity stones! I can't restore balance without them!" Screamed Thanos.

"Wait! I see one!" said Thanos as he found the last one.

"Yes! I have a-" he was interrupted by a cat swooping in on a flying toaster and eating it.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!" Screamed Thanos.

 **Back in the warrior cat universe…**

 **Sustainable** **cities** **kitties and** **communities** **clans**

Cats are sustainable. They only die out when twolegs meddle with them

 **Responsible consumption and production**

"We can't eat too much or else no one else will have food!" said Russetfur.

"Nonsense! We have infinite food because the author made an infinite fresh-kill pile." said Blackstar.

"No breaking the fourth wall! Detention for you! When will you learn?" said The Principal of the Thing.

"Gasp! That's against the warrior code!" yelled Hollyleaf.

"Both of you shut up!" yelled everyone else.

"But then we'll get fat!" yelled Rowanclaw.

"NO ONE CARES!" yelled everyone else.

Then Everyone Else, which is one cat, was murdered by Blackstar because of Randomness powers.

 **Yay! I'm done! Again, sorry for the long update wait time. I feel so bad for not updating. dO nOT HurT oR kILL Me I hAvE EndGaMe sPoiLeRS at My diSpoSal. I have oof-ed myself. Lol wut? oof.**

 **SilverZero1014,**

 **Over and Out.**


End file.
